


Ausgeliefert

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drama & Romance, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passierte, während Thiel noch in Narkose lag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausgeliefert

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Nope. Und die Person, von der ich mir eigentlich eine zweite Meinung einholen wollte, ist leider währenddessen eingeschlafen ... Deswegen freue ich mich über Anregungen, wenn ihr welche habt. :)
> 
>  **A/N:** Sowas kommt dabei raus, wenn ich mich mit HollyHop über diverse Szenen in diversen Folgen unterhalte. Halleluja.  
>  Ich habe mich gefragt, was wohl passiert ist, während Thiel operiert wurde und anschließend in Narkose liegt, weil die Szene in Erkläre Chimäre genau dort wieder beginnt, wo er die Augen wieder öffnet. Da sitzt Boerne schon bei ihm und ich habe mir überlegt, wie das alles abgelaufen sein könnte.  
> Es ist slashig geworden (Überraschung!) und ziemlich traurig. Und irgendwie auch melancholisch. Vielleicht etwas melodramatisch, das muss wohl jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.  
> Ich weiß, dass Boerne in meiner Geschichte sehr emotional reagiert, allerdings kann ich mir das unter dem Aspekt der (vermeindlich) unerwiederten Liebe auch kaum anders vorstellen.  
> Eigentlich ist diese Story nur Rumgelaber ... auch nix Neues und erst recht nicht das Gelbe vom Ei ... aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Und ich war in der richtigen Stimmung dafür.  
> Tja, man könnte fast sagen, ich wäre dieser Geschichte ausgeliefert gewesen ... ;)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

Der Abend war spät, der Tag länger, als er hätte sein sollen und ein paar Stunden Schlaf waren besonders in Verbindung mit der beachtlichen Menge Alkohol, die er zu sich genommen hatte, eigentlich schon längst überfällig. Und trotzdem saß er hier, hellwach, und das Neonlicht brannte in seinen Augen. Er ließ seine Lider nach unten gleiten, fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und das Brennen wurde für einen Moment zu einem stechenden Schmerz, ehe es verebbte und er die Augen wieder öffnete. Dann atmete er tief durch. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und Gummi stieg ihm in die Nase. Kaum zu glauben, dass er dieses Gemisch jeden Tag ertrug, ja sogar mochte, wenn es jetzt einen furchtbaren Brechreiz in ihm hervorrief. Krankenhaus – und ganz insbesondere der Operationsbereich – war eben doch noch mal etwas anderes als Rechtsmedizin. Besonders, wenn es um einen Menschen ging, der …

Nervös stand er auf, um sich irgendwie abzulenken.

Jetzt mal ernsthaft, diese grässlichen grünen Fliesen überall machten es doch wirklich nicht besser. Was für ein schrecklicher Farbton. Das würde sich auf seine Laune im normalen Arbeitstag mit Sicherheit auch nicht positiv auswirken. Kein Wunder, dass die junge Krankenschwester von eben die ganze Zeit ein Gesicht gezogen hatte, als hätte man ihr mitgeteilt, ihre Frisur sehe aus wie ein missratenes Chemie-Experiment. Obwohl das ehrlich gesagt ebenfalls zutraf. Da war das Grün im Institut um mindestens zwei Nuancen angenehmer.

Er war gerade völlig vertieft in diese Überlegungen, als die Schiebetür zu dem kleinen Operationssaal auf- und seine Gedanken damit beiseitegeschoben wurden. Er drehte sich von der Wand weg und schaute Dr. Thomas Jehle direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser nahm sich den Mundschutz ab und erwiderte den Blick.

„Und?“, fragte Boerne nach kurzem Zögern.

Dr. Jehle zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und hob die Schultern. „Sie haben ja gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Die Wunde ist jetzt genäht, es wird nur eine Narbe zurück bleiben. Und es geht ihm soweit gut. Er wird bald aus der Narkose aufwachen.“

Boerne nickte erleichtert. Natürlich hatte er sich das gedacht. Mit seinem unübertrefflichen kühlen Kopf hatte er ja auch wirklich vorbildlich gehandelt und Thiel so vor dem Exitus bewahrt.

Dem Tod. Thiel hätte tot sein können.

Nicht drüber nachdenken.

Jedenfalls tat es überraschend gut von diesem Arzt zu hören, dass mit Thiel alles in Ordnung war. Zumindest hoffte er, diesem Arzt trauen zu können. Einen wirklich qualifizierten Eindruck machte der ja nicht und gerade bei Medizinern sollte man lieber vorsichtig sein. Er sprach da schließlich aus Erfahrung. Bei Gelegenheit würde er sich die Wunde noch mal selber näher anschauen müssen. Aber das konnte erst mal warten. Jetzt ging es Thiel gut und das war das Wichtigste.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, um an Dr. Jehle vorbei in den Operationssaal zu treten, aber der andere hielt ihn zurück. „Was haben Sie vor?“

„Ich hoffe, das ist rhetorisch gemeint“, sagte Boerne etwas trotzig, ob dieser überflüssigen Frage.

„Sie können da jetzt nicht rein“, erklärte Dr. Jehle und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Boerne straffte seine Haltung, obwohl ihm dafür eigentlich schon längst die Kraft fehlte. Diese Hürde würde er jetzt noch überwinden müssen. „Ich bitte Sie, ich habe diesem Mann schließlich das Leben gerettet.“

„Eigentlich dürfte ich Sie nicht mal hier warten lassen. Dieser Bereich ist nur für Personal gestattet.“

„Ach kommen Sie, wir sind doch quasi sowas wie Kollegen“, winkte Boerne ab. „Ich kenne mich doch aus.“

„Das hat nicht nur etwas damit zu tun und das wissen Sie ganz genau.“ Dr. Jehle wurde energischer, behielt seine ruhige Stimmer allerdings bei.

Boernes Schultern sackten ab und er fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er wollte doch einfach nur … Sah dieser Arzt denn nicht, dass … Er hob den Blick wieder und er wusste, dass jegliche Kraft aus seinen Augen der Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung gewichen war.

„Bitte.“ Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und er wünschte, es wäre anders. „Ich möchte ihn gerne sehen, er ist …“ An dieser Stelle stockte er kurz und sein Blick flog zur Tür. „Mein Freund.“

Dr. Jehle bedachte ihn einen schweigsamen Moment. Dann seufzte er resigniert. „In Ordnung. Aber dass uns davon niemand was erfährt, Herr Professor. Verstanden?“

Ein Schauer der Erleichterung durchfuhr Boerne. Mit einem Nicken drängte er sich an seinem Gegenüber vorbei und ging in den kleinen Nebenraum.

Nach den ersten Schritten wurde er allerdings wieder langsamer, als er Thiel ausgestreckt auf der Liege erblickte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war vollkommen regungslos. Wenig erstaunlich, schließlich lag er noch in Narkose. Einzig und allein sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Wäre da nicht dieses große Pflaster an seinem Hals und würde er nicht in einem offensichtlichen Operationssaal liegen, könnte man fast meinen, er würde ganz normal schlafen, so ein ruhiges Bild gab er ab. Völlig gegensätzlich zu dem nervenzerreißenden Chaos in den letzten Stunden. Als hätte es das alles nicht gegeben. Was selbstverständlich der unsinnigste Vergleich überhaupt war, weil er ja jetzt dort gar nicht liegen würde, wenn es das nicht gegeben hätte. Wenn es nicht real wäre. Paradox.

Boerne erwachte aus seiner kurzzeitigen Starre und scannte den Raum nach einer Sitzgelegenheit ab. Am Schreibtisch stand ein Stuhl, der auch recht bequem wirkte, allerdings hatte der eine Rückenlehne und er wollte auf keinen Fall Gefahr laufen, jetzt hier einzuschlafen. Lieber also etwas anderes.

Ah. Rechts neben dem Mülleimer entdeckte er einen kleinen schwarzen Hocker. Entschlossen griff er danach, zog ihn näher an die Liege heran und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Fast wie von selbst blieben seine Augen wieder an Thiel hängen.

Frank. Eigentlich fühlte es sich wie Frank an. Er wusste noch genau, wie er das Hochzeitsfoto von ihnen bearbeitet hatte und es immer Frank gewesen war.

Er flüsterte den Namen in die Leere des Raumes, nur für ihn, und die Worte verhallten ungehört, schmolzen dafür auf seiner Zunge wie ein Stück gute belgische Schokolade. Frank Thiel. Wie sehr er diesen Namen liebte. Seinen Klang. Die Gefühle, die er damit verband und die Bilder, die in seinem Gehirn wie ein Stummfilm abliefen.

Boerne rückte den Hocker noch ein Stück näher an den anderen heran. Da erst bemerkte er die kleinen Blutflecken an dessen T-Shirt, was den Play-Button in seinem Kopf betätigte, der dafür sorgte, dass sich das gesamte Szenario wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte.

Warum hatte Thiel auch so gierig schlingen müssen? Von den Canapés waren ja nun wirklich genug da gewesen. Hätte er nur ein bisschen bedachter gegessen, dann … dann wäre der Abend vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen. Nicht, dass Boerne sich da schon irgendwelche Gedanken drum gemacht hätte – um Gottes willen. Aber entspannter. Ja, es wäre definitiv entspannter gewesen. Er hätte Thiel nicht fast ersticken sehen und vor allem nicht die Trachea aufschneiden müssen. In dem Moment war sein Kopf wie leergefegt gewesen und er hatte völlig automatisch reagiert, aber jetzt, im Nachhinein, musste er schwer schlucken, als er daran dachte, wie das Blut aus der Wunde geflossen war und welch unangenehmes Geräusch die Hülse des Kugelschreibers beim Atmen verursacht hatte. Und wie er sich an das Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seiner Hand erinnerte und ihn für einen Augenblick die Angst überkam, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte. Wenn er Thiel nicht hätte retten können. Wenn die Wärme unter seiner Hand irgendwann gewichen wäre.

Wie in Trance hatte er dann den Rettungswagen gerufen und gesehen, wie der Notarzt Thiel erst auf eine Liege und anschließend damit in den Krankenwagen getragen hatte. Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus war er nicht von Thiels Seite gewichen. Da war es ihm auch egal gewesen, ob er nun theoretisch in dem Wagen hatte mitfahren dürfen oder nicht. Er war schließlich auch Arzt und immerhin ging es um Thiel. Zum Glück hatte die Sanitäterin auch nicht weiter mit ihm diskutiert. Warum auch immer. War auch egal. Erst bei der anstehenden Notoperation hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Warten das Einzige war, was er tun konnte.

Vielleicht wäre auch alles anders gelaufen, wenn er nicht dieses verdammte Hochzeitsfoto auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen gelassen hätte. Dann hätte Thiel das niemals gesehen und wäre nicht so böse gewesen.

Wie hatte er auch so blöd sein können?

Aber seit er das Foto für Gustav manipuliert und aus einem Umstand alkoholisierten Einflusses auch noch hatte ausdrucken lassen, kam er einfach nicht umhin, es immer und immer wieder anzuschauen. Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich noch dafür gerügt und gesagt, dass er das nie wieder tun würde, doch genau wie schon bei vielen Dingen zuvor im Zusammenhang mit Thiel, hatte auch das nicht funktioniert. Und aus einem Mal waren zwei Mal und drei Mal und vier Mal geworden. Und irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben. Nur normalerweise war er so klug gewesen und hatte das Bild wieder in einem seiner Bücher verschwinden lassen. Dieses Mal nicht. Verdammter Mist.

Wenn er es wenigstens nicht direkt vor der Beförderungsfeier von Frau Krusenstern noch mal hervorgeholt hätte. Aber die Aussicht auf eine abendliche Feier mit Thiel hatte ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

Leise lachte er bitter auf. Von seiner Selbstbeherrschung war nur noch ein lächerliches Etwas übrig geblieben.

Allgemein war die Idee, Gustav ausgerechnet von Thiel zu erzählen, ja wohl das Bescheuertste gewesen, was er hätte machen können. Nicht ohne Grund zweifelte er seitdem ab und zu an seinen kognitiven Fähigkeiten.

Doch wie ja aber schon der Journalist Wolfgang Mocker sagte:  _Das sind die besten Lügen, die der Wahrheit am nächsten kommen._ Und der musste es schließlich wissen.

Und so war es. Das war einfach das Naheliegendste gewesen. Auch wenn es weiter entfernt vermutlich gar nicht hätte sein können.

Auf einmal bemerkte Boerne die Kugelschreiberhülse, die inzwischen schon sorgfältig ausgewaschen und wahrscheinlich desinfiziert auf dem kleinen Tisch mit den Instrumenten lag. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie.

_Luftkurort Davos._ Dass sich einer dieser unschönen Werbe-Kugelschreiber noch mal als so nützlich erweisen würde, hätte er ja auch nicht gedacht. Obwohl der Kongress, zu dem er damals hingefahren war und von dem er auch diesen Stift mitgenommen hatte, wirklich sehr interessant gewesen war. Und Davos war einer der schöneren Flecken auf dieser Erde, das musste man mal so sagen.

Er wusste noch genau, wie er dafür fast fünf Tage weg gewesen war und eines Abends Thiel angerufen hatte. Einfach so.

„ _Boerne.“_

„ _Ja, Thiel hier.“_

„ _Nanu? Was habe ich verbrochen, dass mir die Ehre zuteil wird, ein Telefongespräch mit Münsters wortkargstem Hauptkommissar zu führen?“_

„ _Sie sind jetzt schon drei Tage in der Schweiz und ohne Ihr ständiges Gelaber falle ich abends nicht mehr so erschöpft ins Bett wie sonst. Mir fehlt der Schlaf.“_

„ _Ihre Komplimente sind mal wieder unübertrefflich.“_

„ _Ich lerne also doch von Ihnen. Was machen Sie grade?“_

Gedankenverloren drehte Boerne die Hülse zwischen seinen Fingern, doch er sah sie nicht. Alles was er sah war Thiel und Momente voller Lachen oder Aufregung, wenn sie sich mal wieder Wortgefechte lieferten oder zusammen einem Verdächtigen auf der Spur waren. Und dann plötzlich wieder das Husten und das Blut an Thiels Hals und dem Messer, mit dem er den Schnitt durchgeführt hatte.

Boerne rieb sich laut ausatmend die Augen. Wollte die Bilder verscheuchen, aus seinem Gehirn treiben und für immer von dort verbannen. Warum war das bloß so schwer?

Als er die Augen öffnete, dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnten.

Und Thiel lag immer noch da und schlief.

Er würde ihm von der Sache mit Gustav berichten müssen. Irgendwann. Thiel würde wieder nachfragen. Irgendwann.

Vermutlich war es am besten, ihm direkt nach dem Aufwachen davon zu erzählen. Dann war er noch geschwächt von dem Eingriff und konnte ihm nicht direkt an die Gurgel springen. Und unterbrechen oder noch näher nachhaken war dann auch nicht drin. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erahnen, weshalb er sich gerade Thiel für diese Lüge ausgesucht hatte, aber vielleicht würde dieser den Zusammenhang nicht direkt erkennen, wenn er ihn ein bisschen damit überrumpelte. Nett war das zwar sicherlich nicht, aber was hatte er denn für eine Wahl, wenn er das, was sie beide hatten – was auch immer das genau für den anderen sein mochte – nicht verlieren wollte. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Zu oft schon in seinem Leben hatte er Verluste verkraften müssen, die eigentlich nicht zu verkraften waren.

Aber was sollte er denn sagen? Wie sollte er das denn formulieren?

_Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Thiel, aber vor ein paar Wochen hat sich mein krebskranker Patenonkel wieder bei mir gemeldet, der zufällig auch noch homosexuell ist, und um an sein Erbe zu kommen, habe ich ihm erzählt, ich sei ebenfalls schwul. Da war es natürlich naheliegend, Sie direkt als meinen Ehemann auszugeben. Deswegen das Hochzeitsfoto. Wenn es Sie nicht stört, dann würde ich das Bild auch gerne noch in meiner Wohnung aufstellen._

Er seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er spontan reagieren. Dann würde ihm schon irgendwie einfallen, wie er das alles möglichst edel umschreiben konnte.

Er wollte gar nicht erst an den riesigen Rattenschwanz denken, den diese Sache mit sich ziehen würde.

Scheiße.

Sein Blick glitt an Thiel hinunter und blieb an seiner Hand hängen. An der starken Hand mit den runden kurzen Fingern, die eigentlich vollkommen unästhetisch, doch genau genommen wunderschön waren.

Und weil er müde und seine Kraft gebrochen war, hob er seine eigene Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf die des anderen. Für Thiel. Oder für sich selbst. Er wusste es nicht genau.

Er drückte sie ein wenig und ließ dann seine Stirn darauf sinken.

Und er vermochte nicht einmal in Worte zu fassen, wie sehr das alles schmerzte. Wie sehr ihm die Brust und das Herz und das Gewissen brannte und das ganze Wasser zum Löschen schon aufgebraucht war.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Eine Träne rann langsam seine Wange hinunter, versuchte, das Brennen in ihm drin zu beruhigen und die Flammen zu zügeln. Zu löschen und zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Oder wenigstens die bereits vorhandene Asche fortzuspülen.

Denn selbst wenn die schönsten Blumen in deiner Lunge wuchsen, nahmen sie dir dennoch die Luft zum Atmen.

Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und löste auch ihre Hände voneinander, ehe er die nasse Spur in seinem Gesicht mit seinem Daumen verschwinden ließ.

Das war einfach nicht richtig. Allein schon, weil Thiel das nicht wollte. Das musste er akzeptieren, das …

Mit einem Räuspern machte er seinen Rücken gerade. Zusammenreißen jetzt. Er würde sich noch total blamieren, vor den Ärzten und den Krankenschwestern und … Thiel.

Es war nur ein unbedeutendes Foto. Nur eine kleine Lüge. Und nur ein routinierter Luftröhrenschnitt.

Kein Weltuntergang.

Zittrig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, in der anderen hielt er noch immer die Hülse des Kugelschreibers.

Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Damit könnte er anfangen. Und dann würde das bestimmt wie von selbst laufen. Und in ein paar Tagen würden sie womöglich schon darüber lachen können.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Thiels rechte Hand und seine Augenlider begannen zu flattern.

Boerne atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Thiels Augen öffneten sich leicht.

_The show must go on._

Mit der muntersten Stimme, die er hervorbringen konnte, sagte er: „Na, da ist er ja wieder!“

 

 

 

* Ende *

 


End file.
